


Home Sweet Home

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Viktor’s been off practicing for nationals while Yuuri’s left at home with their son. After three long months, he returns home.





	

Yuuri smiled from the kitchen, watching his son Akihiro chase Makkachin around the backyard. He looked back down at the sink, continuing to wash the dishes. When he finished, he checked his phone to see if Viktor had texted, but sadly he hadn't. Sighing, he set his phone down again, making himself and Aki lunch.

Yuuri pulled everything out for sandwiches, humming to himself. While making their food, he heard the screen door open and close. A few seconds later, he heard the familiar sound of nails scratching against the hard wooden floor and two small arms wrap around his leg.

"I'm hungry, Daddy," Akihiro complained. "Is that my sandwich?"

Yuuri chuckled, ruffling his son's dark hair. "Yes, but you have to say please and thank you."

"Can I please have my sandwich?"

"When it's done."

"Yay!" he ran off, picking up a toy car. Yuuri smiled again, taking the two plates and setting them down at the table.

"Lunch is ready!"

Aki ran back into the room, climbing onto his chair. He thanked his father for his yummy sandwich, digging to his food. Halfway through their meal, Yuuri's phone rang. He quickly picked up, seeing that it was Viktor trying to Skype them.

Yuuri felt Akihiro's curious gaze, also wondering if whom he thought was correct. Yuuri smiled, patting his lap, inviting him to join. Aki laughed, running over to him. Meanwhile, Yuuri answered the call.

"Hello!" Viktor called though the screen, waving at the camera. In the background, an ice rink could be seen.

"Papa!" Aki screamed in delight.

"Oh, how's my handsome son doing?" Viktor cooed, sending him one of his heart shaped smiles. Aki laughed.

"Good. I miss you, though."

"I miss you, too. Now, tell me. How's school going?"

Akihiro and Viktor talked for a while, Yuuri occasionally commenting on certain things, though he was quiet for the most part. After some time, Aki got bored and wanted to go watch cartoon. Both his parents let him since they also wanted to talk to each other before Viktor had to go.

"So," Yuuri said once their son was out of the room, "how's practice?"

"Good, but I wish I were at home."

Yuuri sighed. "Me too... but, hey, just three weeks, right? Then you're on the first flight home."

Viktor laughed, smile at the thought. "Yeah. Right after Nationals, I'll be home."

Both sides of the call went silent till Yuuri heard sniffling. For a second, he thought it was Akihiro in the other room, but looked back at the screen seeing Viktor with tears in his eyes. Yuuri felt sadness well up inside him at the sight.

"Viktor, don't cry," Yuuri told him, his voice cracking. Tears slipped from his eyes too. "You know that I'll start crying too."

Viktor laughed weakly, wiping his eyes. "Sorry," he sniffled. "I just really, really miss you two."

"We do to, Viktor. Trust me. And so does Makkachin."

They both laughed, trying to get rid of their tears before calling their son back in back in to say good bye. When the Skype call ended, Aki went back to watching TV while Yuuri stayed where he was. Makkachin made his way over, whining, resting his head on Yuuri's knee. He sighed, rubbing the poodle's head.

"I miss him to, Makkah. He'll be home soon. I promise."

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Four days before Viktor was scheduled to come home, Yuuri decided to go visit his parents across town. He hoped that being around them would help raise both his and Aki's spirits a little. On the way home, Yuuri glanced back his son who was telling a story about something he did with his grandpa earlier. Yuuri laughed along, focusing on the road.

"Daddy, Papa's going to come home soon, right?"

"Yep. Four more days."

Behind him, he heard a sigh. "Why can't he come home now? I watched him skate the other day so that means he's done."

Now it was time for Yuuri to sigh.

Viktor had to stay a few more days for interviews and such since he won gold again. If it weren't for that, he'd be home already.

"Papa's got some adult things to take care of first."

"I hate adult things," Aki pouted.

"Hey, we don't use the word 'hate', remember? That's a bad word."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Just don't say it again."

Yuuri turned on the radio after they ended their conversation. When they pulled into the driveway, Yuuri unlocked the door and went back to retrieve Akihiro who had fallen asleep. While carrying the small boy into the house, Makkachin came to greet them, following on Yuuri's heels. Once he set Aki down onto the bed, Makkachin hopped up, curling up by his feet.

Yuuri went back out to the car, grabbing the things they had taken with them, shutting the doors and locking them. He quickly unpacked; double-checked to make sure the front door was locked, and changed into pajamas for bed. Before he plugged his phone in, he checked his phone, hoping Viktor texted him again, but no such luck. Nothing from his husband.

The Japanese man sighed, taking Viktor pillow to snuggle with for the night.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

The next morning, Yuuri was awoken from his sleep by a screen. He panicked, running out of his room and into Aki's.

Akihiro wasn't in his bed, nearly causing Yuuri to screen himself, but stopped when he heard Makkachin running off somewhere else in the house. He followed the noise of the dog, leading him to the hall of the front door.

Yuuri immediately cried at the sight.

There, kneeling on ground, hugging Aki was none other than Viktor.

Viktor lifted his head, hearing his husband cry. He smiled, holding out a hand for Yuuri to join. Yuuri quickly joined in the hug, all three of them crying in happiness.

"Never do that again, Viktor! Never leave us for that long," Yuuri commanded, earning a laugh from him.

"I wouldn't even if my life depended on it," Viktor told him, picking him on the forehead.

"Good."

Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the front of the shirt, smashing their lips together, not caring that Aki was making a gagging noise. When they pulled apart, they gazed at one another, whipping away their tears before pulling everyone into another group hug.


End file.
